


He vuelto por ti

by junosnape13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Severus ha estado en un coma de ocho años, pero aun así su alma siguió viviendo por el, al regresar no recuerda nada de lo sucedido y Harry teme haber perdido a su todo.Respuesta al reto libre del DIS 2013





	He vuelto por ti

**Author's Note:**

> Todo este adorable mundo pertenece a J.K Rowling, yo solo uso a estos personajes para mi deleite :)

Era el cumpleaños número 25 de Harry. Estaba festejando junto a sus amigos y la familia Weasley, algunos amigos de su carrera. Ya estaba terminando casi sus estudios, y estaba rodeado de gente que quería, pero aun así no se podía sentir feliz, a cada rato miraba a la puerta del local esperando que entrara él, que cuando le viera, sonriera, que lo abrazara y que nunca más lo olvidara, que no lo volviera a dejar solo. Pero cuando entro, le dio una leve mirada a él, un asentimiento de cabeza y fue secuestrado por miembros de la orden, ni siquiera un saludo de cumpleaños decente.

El profesor Snape había despertado de un coma de casi acho año hace apenas dos meses, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, ni donde estaba, con ayuda de los doctores supo que la guerra había terminado, que el veneno de naggini le causo bastante daño y que había perdido muchos años de su vida, la misma que por cierto le debía a Harry Potter, quien había corrido con todos los gastos del hospital para que estuviese bien cuidado. El cabreo había sido monumental mas cuando el chico llegó como tromba a su habitación sonriendo y abrazándole, sin fuerzas no le pudo apartar de golpe, pero comenzó con una florida gama de insultos para el chico por meterse donde no le llaman, por condenarle a esto, por no dejarle morir cuando suponía. En su momento no se dio cuenta de los ojos brillantes de tristeza de Harry Potter, ni entendió porque este prácticamente huyo, solo supo que había hecho mucho daño, algo en su interior se movió dolorosamente, pero él decidió que era lo mejor, no quería tener deudas con el mocoso, vida por vida y nunca más tendrían que verse, además pensaba devolver hasta el último peso que el chico hubiese gastado. Después de eso trato de olvidarlo y luchar por recuperarse, cosa que había logrado con prontitud.

Harry fue a la barra por algo de beber, pidió algo fuerte y se lo tomo de golpe, en estos momentos no tenia ánimos de sonreír, no cuando se veía obligado a olvidar a dejar atrás todos los recuerdos vividos con el hombre, casi ocho años que lo estuvo junto a él, ocho años olvidados cuando el despertó.

Ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro si lo que vivió había sido real, pero aquí estaba, era suficiente prueba, era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su carrera, las pociones se le daban con una facilidad increíble ahora, pero eso era porque estuvo al mejor maestro, aprendió del oscuro profesor Snape. No en vida, ni siquiera el profesor había sido un fantasma, pero su alma había estado con él, pudo escucharlo y verlo sentirlo a veces, el ojinegro fue su compañía todos estos años y aquel día todo termino de golpe.

Aun recordaba con perfecto detalle aquella discusión en que Severus le dijo que no podía seguir así, que no podía estar encerrado con el ahí en esa casa, que necesitaba salir, tener una pareja enamorarse y tener un hijo, salir con sus amigos de verdad, no tener una vida con el que prácticamente no existía. Que era un estúpido si se había enamorado de él, que él no regresaría y jamás podrían tener una vida juntos y aunque regresara no volvería con Harry, estaba ahí con el porqué era el único que le oía, con el único que al menos en su estado de semi-muerte le servía de compañía.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jamás habían hablado de lo que había entre ellos, de lo que había nacido con el tiempo, nunca hablaron de amor, pero estaba ahí, Harry podía sentirlo y por eso jamás busco pareja, porque se había enamorado de su profesor y estaba dispuesto a esperarlo, porque si seguía ahí era para regresar un día ¿no?, pero se encargo de destruir sus ilusiones, no supo porque, que le había pasado a Severus para que dijera eso, pero hace un par de días que venía actuando distinto y ahora sabia porque… Supo de sus sentimientos y no era correspondido como llego a pensar, no quiso llorar, no podía, por eso esa noche se fue a beber a un bar, por eso ligo con un guapo chico de sonrisa seductora, por eso lo llevo a su casa esa noche y en medios de caricias y besos para nada inocentes entro en su departamento.

De reojo le había visto, esperándole con su mirada oscura de preocupación, como sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verle llegar así, pero decidió ignorar todo eso. Simplemente cerró los ojos y gimió dejándose llevar por las caricias del chico de piel aceitunada, debía reconocer que aquel tipo del bar sabía como besar, como encender la llama de la pasión mientras aquella manos recorrían su cuerpo, le llevo a su cuarto perdiendo la ropa por el camino, se entregaría por primera vez a un desconocido, solo para demostrarle a Snape que se equivocaba, que no lo necesitaba y que no era un tonto enamorado perdidamente que le había esperado por todos estos años.

Le vio en la puerta, sus manos apretadas en puños, los labios apretados y la rabia centellando en sus túneles oscuros, como deseaba que su profesor fuese aquel chico, pero no podía seguir ilusionado, Snape no le amaba ni un poquito a pesar de esos años, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, quería olvidar a Snape, pero su mente traicionera solo pudo crear la ilusión de sus verdaderos deseos, no era el chico de pelo corto del bar, era Severus con sus expertas manos que le acariciaba de esa manera, que masturbaba su miembro excitándole, eran los labios de Severus que marcaban su piel y le brindaba placer, quien le hacía gemir y suspirar su nombre en esa nube de deseo. Sin darse cuenta, totalmente desnudo y en brazos del desconocido, a vista y paciencia del profesor sus labios dibujaron su nombre llamándole en su fantasía. 

Eso había sido suficiente para Severus, el deseaba a Harry Potter, le amaba y jamás podría tenerlo a su lado, amarlo como ese chico lo hacía, la rabia y la tristeza explotaron en un profundo deseo de morir, le había exigido al chico que siguiera con su vida, le había humillado por que hiciese exactamente lo que sus ojos veían ahora, pero no lo soportaría, no podía verlo en brazos de otro, la magia en su interior olvidada exploto haciendo volar los jarrones de la casa de Harry y solo pudo sentir como su alma era arrastrada al hospital. Al fin moriría, eso era lo que necesitaba ver, el chico seguiría con su vida y sería feliz como siempre quiso, por lo que se había esforzado tanto en protegerle y ayudarle a seguir adelante, se encontró frente a su cuerpo pero nada sucedió, no podía seguir así, sin morir ni vivir, con su alma atrapada en la tierra. Se desesperó y comenzó a destruir su cuarto, a romper los hechizos que le mantenían sin morir y entonces sintió como regresaba, fue doloroso y confuso, pensó que morir sería más fácil, pero solo sentía dolor y rabia, todo se volvió oscuro y deseo jamás volver a tener conciencia de sí, lo siguiente que supo de si fue que había estado en coma por años y la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry alzo la vista y suspiro desanimado, de nada valía seguir sufriendo, el alma de Severus había regresado a su cuerpo, había olvidado todo lo que vivió, le había olvidado a él y tenía que hacer lo mismo. Ahora sí tendría que terminar aquello, prometía ser bastante bueno, quizás volver a buscar al mismo chico del bar y terminar lo que empezaron, solo esperaba que no se hubiese asustado demasiado por que las cosas de su casa explotaron sola, después de todo un muggle no estaba acostumbrado a aquello.

Pronto Hermione trajo el pastel con las velas encendidas y todos se reunieron a su alrededor cantando el cumpleaños feliz, miro la llama de aquellas velas y se perdió en sus recuerdos. La primera vez que lo oyó en su mismo cuarto de hospital donde había huido a esconderse luego de renunciar a casarse con Ginny, la guerra recién terminaba y todo era celebraciones y planes, enterraban a los perdidos y se trataba de seguir adelante, pero él no podía. No podía olvidar a todos lo que murieron defendiéndole, a los que se vio obligado a matar, a quienes quería y perdió en la guerra, no lograba perdonarse y se sentía bastante solo, aparte de sus amigos quienes pronto seguirían su vida, no tenía a nadie, y ahora el ministerio y Ginny le obligaban a casarse, un evento grande y alegre para dar a entender al mundo que todo estaba bien, que la paz y el amor ganaba y todos debían seguir su vida como el héroe del mundo mágico. Pero él no quería y la pelirroja se había puesto furiosa, entre sus gritos y la presión estuvo a punto de aceptar cuando oyó su voz, tan sarcástica como siempre y por primera vez le apoyo abiertamente, el tampoco creía que debía casarse y después de que explotara un florero inexplicablemente, la chica termino por irse.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lo primero que Severus Snape le pidió fue que lo desconectara, el quedo helado había pasado esos meses visitándole cada tarde, hablando con él y esperándole y el hombre seguía siendo un bastardo insensible, se dio media vuelta y se fue creyendo que empezaba a enloquecer, pero el oscuro pocionista le siguió. Los primeros días le ignoro mientras se sometía a exámenes que confirmaran que aun estaba bien y no alucinaba. Cuando todo salió normal no le quedo más que aceptar que realmente Severus Snape era una especie de fantasma y estaba aquí con él.

Nunca imagino que lo conocería de ese modo, el profesor le había ayudado a seguir adelante a pesar de que se había deprimido, el con su sarcasmo y mal humor había sabido como obligarlo a levantarse, con largas charlas, confesando todo lo que habían vivido y creído en su momento sus razones, fueron sanando ambos, ya no se odiaban y podían convivir, junto a él eligió que carrera seguir, increíblemente le ayudo en aquel curso que rindió antes de dar la prueba para entrar a la universidad, le enseño pociones y a soportar al insoportable profesor Stewart un antiguo colega de Severus y que juntos irritaron con gusto. 

Jamás pidió fama y tampoco la acepto luego de derrotar a Voldemort, por esa razón se quedo viviendo una vida silenciosa, lejos de las fiestas y de aquellos que querían manipularle, siguió visitando a los Weasley, excepto Ginny que aun seguía sentida, pero no importaba, por primera vez tenia la vida que quería y con quien compartirla aunque fuese de una manera nada convencional.

Un cumpleaños, la navidad y año nuevo, vacaciones; Nunca hizo planes, pero bastaba estar solos con Severus, un pequeño pastel y una vela, la profunda voz del ojinegro cantando y el soplando la solitaria vela, pequeño, pero jamás había estado tan feliz y su único deseo que el profesor regresara para estar con él siempre. Había días que el oscuro profesor desaparecía y cuando lo empezó a extrañar con el corazón se dio cuenta de que sin pensárselo se había enamorado de él.

Le echaba la culpa a ese sueño, el más dulce y real que había tenido, Harry estaba durmiendo, cuando siente la frialdad que emitía la esencia de Snape, un suave roce de labios y en sus sueños se aferro a él, respondió con deseo aquel beso que tanto había esperado. En su sueño vio a Severus inclinado sobre el mirándolo con sorpresa y el solo sonrió para acercarse en busca de otro beso que le robo el aire

-Te amo Sev- susurro contra sus labios y noto como el otro sonreía y acariciaba suavemente su rostro.

-Te amo Harry, yo también te amo tanto- suspiro Snape en su sueño besándole de nuevo con tanta pasión que le hizo temblar por completo.

-Hazme el amor Sev, te deseo- pidió Harry con sus ojos brillantes y labios sonrojados y de ahí en adelante todo fueron caricias y ropas fuera, conocer el cuerpo del otro, besarlo y amarlo, la pequeña incomodidad que valía la pena para luego ser poseído por el hombre que amaba, sus cuerpos en ese suave vaivén embriagante, el aroma, el calor, el sabor del otro quedándose grabado en la mente. Como aumentaba el placer y las palabras de amor, como ambos cuerpos se buscaban en la sensual danza que los llevo al éxtasis juntos.-No me dejes…- pidió el otro recostado en el amplio pecho de Severus.

-No te dejare amor- respondió en un suave susurro que en sus sueños sonó para siempre.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Soplo las 25 velitas que adornaban el hermoso pastel y sonrió con añoranza, sin darse cuenta deseo que ese sueño se volviese realidad y que esta vez no alejara a Severus de su lado, luego recordó que era imposible. Alzo la vista con una sonrisa triste agradeciendo a sus invitados cuando su mirada con la insoldable y atrayente mirada del ex-profesor *Recuérdame y dime si de verdad no me amas* pensó Harry con todas sus ganas, pero luego desvió la mirada debía sonreír esa noche era su fiesta, no para añorar algo perdido.

Severus frunció el recuerdo tomando aire de golpe, seguía con esa sensación que le inundo desde que había echado al chico en san mungo. Harry nunca había sido su persona favorita, pero siempre le protegió, dio su vida para que el chico pudiese ganar la guerra, pero no pudo ver el final, sin embargo seguían apareciendo esas imágenes en su mente.  
*~*~*~*~*~*

Recordaba haberse visto desangrándose en la casa de los gritos, Harry sujetando su cuerpo cuando todo en el pareció detenerse, esas esmeraldas tan opacas y llenas de tristeza que pensé que deseaba verlo feliz antes de irse por completo, no podía dejar al chico así. Se extraño de verse frente a su inerte cuerpo, el jamás deseo ser un fantasma y no lo era de hecho, pero su espíritu seguía atrapado aquí en la tierra, quizás aun le faltaba algo así que opto por seguir a Potter; Le vio ver sus recuerdos, la decisión de su destino y la seguridad con la que lo asumió, nada de llantos ni tratar de huir, estaba resignado, recordaba haberlo seguido por el bosque hasta que sintió algo extraño y los vio.

Lily, Black, Potter y Lupin, aparecieron ahí y Harry parecía verlos, el no pudo seguir avanzando, decidió quedarse ahí y esperar. El tiempo se le hizo eterno hasta que entre los arboles vio aparecer a los cuatro llevando consigo una hermosa jaula dorada con algo demasiado oscuro en su interior, pero Harry o iba con ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su antigua amiga, un suave gracias escapo de los labios de Lily mientras le miraba, un asentimiento de los otros tres y desaparecieron, no pude evitar sentirse algo decepcionado, si hubiese podido irse a donde sea que estaban ellos era el momento, pero seguía aquí… seguramente le tocaba el otro lado, bien lo asumiría después de todo había cometido muchos errores y debía pagarlos tanto en vida como muerto. Recordaba ver a Potter en los brazos de Hagrid, este llorando a mares, pero el chico seguía con vida, estaba seguro de eso y no se equivoco, lo vio reaccionar en medio del patio del colegio, como la batalla comenzó de nuevo y el concentrándose en salvar a Potter ayudarle una vez más, la última oportunidad de protegerle y retuvo, en su extraño estado, las maldiciones que le hubiesen matado de dar con él, fue perdiendo fuerzas, pero alcanzo a ver como con un simple, pero poderoso expelliarmus de Harry acabo con todo y luego de eso ya no pudo ver más, todo se volvió negro.

Otras imágenes eran del hospital, el despertando y encontrando su cuerpo en una cama con varios hechizos que le mantenían con vida, mas le sorprendió el hecho de que Potter estuviese ahí con él, hablándole, leyéndole, contándole cosas. Todos los días en la tarde le iba a ver, recordaba escucharle en sus largos monólogos, como parecía que ahí recién se desahogaba, pero el chico no estaba bien y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Como vio que la chica Weasley quería casarse con él y el simplemente sintió una ira, de ese mismo aire protector que siempre había tenido con el mocoso y se había manifestado.

Recordaba cosas que no tenían como haber sucedido si él estaba en coma, pero que en sus sueños parecían tan reales. Como había seguido a Potter a su casa, el podía verle, podía desconectarle, pero el chico jamás acepto hacerlo, no podía cargar con más muertes en su conciencia. Lo entendía y pensó en largarse a perderse por ahí, pro algo le detuvo y se quedo. Recordaba haber ayudado a Potter a no ser auror, porque el chico ya había hecho demasiado arriesgándose, no era justo que siguiera exponiéndose y le sugirió la medimagia, recordaba la cara molesta y ofendida de Harry, quien pensó que se burlaba de él insultando una vez más su inteligencia, antes de que le echaran se explico. 

Realmente creía que el chico era capaz, que si bien había sido un capullo con él, realmente no pensaba ni la mitad de cosas que alguna vez le había gritado. Solo quería mantenerle apartado y poder obrar entre las sombras sin testigos, pero que realmente creía que podía lograrlo, el otro había asentido con desconfianza y lo intento, ese año Potter no regreso a Hogwarts e hizo un curso sobre la materia, recordaba haberle ayudado y con mas detalles aun… la alegría del chico cuando logro pasar el examen de aceptación.

La sonrisa más hermosa que recordaba y aquellos ojos brillantes, en ese momento no se había percatado de que comenzaba a perder el control de sus sentimientos respecto al chico. El era un maestro de pociones y se había especializado en otras aéreas aparte de pociones y logro ayudar a Harry a estudiar a pasar sus materias y lograr más sonrisas.  
Charlas amenas en la terraza con Harry totalmente relajado al atardecer, cuidando sus sueños cuando atacaban las pesadillas del pasado. Poco a poco soñó en su coma, que le conocía, que se enamoraba sin apenas darse cuenta, solo se percato una tarde mientras el ojiverde estaba sacándole de quicio, porque si se llevaron bien tampoco dejaban de discutir algunas veces. En una de esas peleas se encontró tan furioso y ansioso de callarlo a besos, de tomar esos labios y descubrir su sabor, de descubrir que se sentía besar a Harry Potter, pero solo se quedo frente al chico congelado, el mismo Harry le observaba molesto y con la mirada más encendida que nunca, ambos respiraban agitados y sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando, el podía sentir el calor de Harry, la vida fluyendo de Potter y solo lo vio estremecerse cerrando los ojos a centímetros de su rostro.

-Estas frio- fue el suave y triste susurro, una mano se alzo tocando su irreal mejilla siendo traspasado a pesar de la delicadeza. No se perdió la mirada triste ni como el chico se había encerrado esa tarde en su cuarto. Pensó en irse una vez más, sin embargo no podía dejarlo, no quería abandonarlo, se prometió jamás decir nada ni volver a tener alguna situación parecida y realmente no lo logro muy bien. 

Jamás hablaron de amor, pero los años se encargaron en silencio de crearles una vida juntos, viajes, paseos, noches a oscuras simplemente hablando o en silencio, saber que el otro estaba ahí era suficiente, sintió que no le molestaría ser el guardián de Harry por el resto de sus días, le amaba y quería protegerlo como siempre lo hizo, ya que no podía ofrecer más que eso y aunque estuviese vivo sabía que no era ni de lejos la mejor opción para Harry, vivo probablemente se habría alejado mucho antes, si regresara… recordaba que sabia debería alejarse y así lo hizo. Ahora su decisión se sentía del todo incorrecta, extrañaba al Harry de sus sueños que ya no parecían tan sueños, el hecho de pillarle esa noche mirándole varias veces no ayudaba, menos aun la tristeza con que luego desviaba la mirada.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Había un sueño o recuerdo que se le venía a mente a cada momento. 

El sentado en una ventana observando la noche mientras escuchaba la profunda respiración de Harry dormido en su amplia cama, era una noche calurosa, el chico semidesnudo sobre las sabanas lo confirmaba, solo llevaba el pantalón de su pijama y la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba descubierta.

Ya no era un niño, era un joven de hombros anchos y músculos marcados sin ser excesivo, de cintura estrecha y un trasero incitador, su piel dorada como el caramelo, las pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su piel. Los labios entre abiertos y las pestanas crespas resaltando en el angelical rostro. Severus había suspirado con fuerzas conteniéndose de la tentadora imagen, cuando escucho el suave susurro llamándole. Se acerco despacio y se sentó a su lado, acaricio suavemente el rostro de Harry y bajo sus labios… solo uno… pensó uniendo sus labios a los de Harry con un ligero roce, cuando había sido correspondido con unas ansias que le pillaron de sorpresa.

No se pudo apartar, el hambre del deseo amenazaba con consumirle. Esos labios que había añorado le correspondían, lentamente fue quedando sobre el cuerpo del más joven y cuando el aire le falto por primera vez en todos esos años, se encontró con la encendida mirada de Harry, una suave sonrisa sensual que parecía satisfecha.

Dulces palabras y el reconocimiento de aquello que ambos habían estado guardado por tanto tiempo, nada importaba en ese pequeño instantes, solo Harry y lentamente fue descubriendo cada rincón del joven cuerpo. Su cuello, besando sobre el pulso que latía desbocado, las manos del otro quitando su propia ropa, recorrió el torso y sintió endurecerse entre sus labios el oscuro pezón de Harry quien gemía quedamente disfrutando.

Siguió el camino que le llevaba a aquel punto que reclamaba su atención, recorrió su miembro llevándolo al paraíso, pero Harry no quería quedarse sin más y correspondió en la misma medida, le preparo con suavidad dilatando la pequeña entrada, recibió entre sus labios cada gemido, mientras las manos del ojiverde se aferraban al firme cuerpo del mayor, sintió como entro el cuerpo que le esperaba ansioso y con una mirada enamorada a pesar del dolor. Como le poseyó despacio y lentamente, sin prisas, solo disfrutando de esa unión deseada por ambos. La pasión los desbordo llevándolos al clímax donde terminaron gimiendo el nombre del otro.

-“No me dejes…”-

-“No te dejare amor…”-

Lo siguiente que supo es que seguía sentado al lado de Harry y este dormía sonrojado y con una placida sonrisa…todo había sido un sueño un simple sueño y supo que no podían vivir de ellos.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bebió de golpe el whisky que tenía en sus manos y miro la fiesta en que se encontraba, una invitación que le había llegado hace una semana, lo primero que pensó fue en no ir, pero simplemente deseaba ver al chico aunque sea de lejos, tratar de descubrir si algo de lo que había soñado podía ser cierto.

Lo último que recordaba de sus sueños era el miedo, saber que solo lastimaría a Harry, de que si se enamoraban ninguno de los dos estaría bien ni completo, por lo mismo había armado la última pelea, sin embargo ver a Harry en brazos de otro era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar. Realmente no lo hizo, después solo supo que había despertado de un coma de ocho años. Todo era una fantasía de su mente…

Era mejor terminar con esto de una vez, se puso de pie y fue a buscar al festejado. Después de todo seria de mala educación no saludarlo el día de su cumpleaños y más irse sin despedirse. Lo encontró hablando con Longbottom mientras comían pastel, Neville con solo verlo se puso nervioso, era agradable ver que no perdía su efecto en algunos, le encantaba asustar a sus alumnos; Pero no era lo que le importaba, el cambio del chico alerto a Harry que volteo a ver quien se acercaba.

Sus miradas se encontraron en seguida, sin decir palabras, quizás esperando que el otro diera señas de que se recordaban, que lo vivido era cierto, pero ninguno dijo nada y Harry termino desviando la mirada.

-Espero que este disfrutando la celebración señor, Ron y Hermione organizaron todo, espero que no lo hayan importunado- dijo suavemente Harry mirando su pastel.

 

-No más de lo que la señorita Granger es capaz- respondió el hombre con su mirada fija en Harry, ninguno de los dos supo que mas decir y quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo- Feliz cumpleaños Potter.

Harry alzo la vista y asintió lentamente, sorprendido de que el hombre e haya decidido a saludarlo aunque fuese de esa manera fría.

-Gracias señor- dijo sintiéndose totalmente incomodo y bastante triste, no lograba comprender como era tan fácil olvidar, definitivamente no le importaba nada al hombre si este no podía recordarle ni un poco.

-¡Harry, ven vamos a bailar!- se escucha la animada voz de uno de los amigos de Harry, el chico volteo y volvió a mirar a su profesor esperando que estuviese algo más que decir, pero solo había silencio y miradas intensas que buscaban ese algo mas en el otro.

-Yo… bien, espero que lo pase bien si me disculpa- musito Harry dándose vuelta pero fue detenido cuando una mano sujeto su codo. Su corazón pareció dar un vuelco y se detuvo de golpe sin voltear.

-Ya me marcho, yo… traje un obsequio para usted- dijo Severus sonando inseguro, mientras con su mano libre saco de su bolsillo el regalo encogido- espero te guste, Potter, Buenas noches- se despidió el adulto después de dejar en sus manos el presente.

Busco su capa y salió a la oscuridad de la noche para perderse entre las calles, había sido lo último, ahora… bien se marcharía de Londres, dudaba poder vivir con normalidad con esos recuerdos rondando su mente. Le había comprado un maletín de medimago. Otro más de sus recuerdos.

Aquel venia de una tarde caminando con Potter por el callejón diagon, el chico comía un helado y el simplemente caminaba a su lado, no recordaba de que hablaban precisamente, pero Potter iba feliz cuando pasaron frente a una vitrina y Harry se detuvo en seco.

Había un bolso de cuero de dragón en un azul oscuro, parecido a la noche con finos detalles y muy profesional, con encantamientos de protección y mucho espacio. A Harry le había encantado, tuvo la intención de entrar a comprarlo, pero ya se le hacía tarde para una de sus clases, se había despedido de Severus y desaparecido cerca, el solo se había pasado al hospital a verse y más tarde regresado a la casa de Potter.

El día anterior había pasado fuera de la misma tienda y seguía allí el mismo bolso de finos detalles, había entrado y sin pensarlo lo compro, a lo mejor su mente lo engañaba, pero aun así el futuro medimago lo necesitaría era tan buen regalo como cualquier otra cosa. Hubiese querido ver el rostro de Harry al abrirlo, si lo reconocería, pero no podía quedarse ahí como un tonto ilusionado, mejor simplemente marcharse.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry rechazo la invitación a bailar y se quedo mirando el pequeño presente, Hermione llego a su lado y miro que tenía tan concentrado a su amigo.

-Esta con un hechizo de tamaño- dio y con su varita lo volvió a su tamaño real - ¿Quién te lo dio?

-Severus- dio el chico yendo a una mesa para sentarse sin atreverse a abrirlo, el que el hombre le diese un regalo le hacía sentir extraño… ¿Qué significaba precisamente?, solo una muestra de cortesía u obligación o realmente era porque le estimaba y deseaba darle algo… no pudo evitar bufar contra su propia ingenuidad.

-Deberías abrirlo, realmente parece llamarte la atención- dijo la chica sentada a su lado, Harry asintió y lo abrió lentamente, lo que fuese iba a ser especial para él, probablemente lo único que recibiría de su amado ex –profesor.

Rasgo el papel de color café que envolvía el objeto y cuando descubrió que era quedo sin aliento.

-Oh Harry, es hermoso mira- dijo la chica sacándolo y admirando el bello bolso.

La mente de Harry parecía trabajar a toda velocidad, era el mismo bolso que habían visto juntos, con Sev siendo un espectro, ¿el lo había recordado?, probablemente era una casualidad, pero no quería creer eso. ¡Severus le recordaba!  
Se paró de golpe y salió corriendo, dejando a una desconcertada Hermione atrás aun sosteniendo el obsequio.

Miro en ambas direcciones en la calle y ya no había rastro del hombre, cerró los ojos y eligió un camino, corrió esperando que el hombre no se haya desaparecido y haya ido por el lado correcto, dos cuadras mas allá a la vuelta lo vio caminando con su distinguido porta y su capa ondeando tras él.

-Severus!!! Sev!!! Espera, no te vayas- grito el chico corriendo hacia él y agradeció que el otro se detuviese y voltease a verle. Se detuvo quedando a un metro del ojinegro tratando de recuperar el aire. –Y-yo…e- espera, Severus…- dio jadeando- el regalo… tu, porque?- pregunto atropelladamente.

El adulto alzo una ceja y espero a que el otro se calmara un poco.  
-Mmm… viendo que en un cumpleaños la sociedad a concordado que es correcto dar un obsequio a quien cumple años, he decidido seguir tal ritual, he ahí el porqué de mi regalo- dijo Severus con cierto sarcasmo.

-Agh idiota! No me refiero a eso- gruño Harry – sabes muy bien a que me refiero ¿Por qué ese bolso…p-porque?

-La razón es similar, Potter, sentido común y práctico cualquier medimago necesita uno, ese me pareció tan bueno como cualquiera ¿es que tiene algo de especial?- pregunto con indiferencia el hombre mayor, sin embargo se arrepintió cuando vio el desolado rostro de Harry.

-Y-yo yo pensé que… nada, no tiene importancia, muchas gracias señor me ha encantado, disculpe que lo haya molestado, buenas noches- dijo el ojiverde volviendo sobre sus pasos odiándose por su debilidad.

-Sabia que te gustaría… ¿era el que querías no?- pregunto Severus aun mirándolo- En esa tienda en diagon… dijiste que era perfecto y tuviste intención de comprarlo… pero no tuviste tiempo…. Yo lo encontré y supuse que aun no lo obtenías por eso… yo… olvídalo, lo siento- dijo Severus en un tono suave y algo inseguro.

-¿recuerdas, Sev?- musito Harry comenzando a temblar.

-No estoy seguro… ¿no fue todo un sueño?- cuestiono el adulto 

-Lo mismo he pensado yo, pero no, no fue un sueño… tu estuviste aquí conmigo todo este tiempo, pero parecía que no recordabas nada, ¿ya has vuelto a odiarme Sev?- pregunto Harry con voz suave encontrándose con la mirada oscura que aun lograba que se perdiera en esos túneles que le hacían vibrar en lo más profundo.

-No, Jamás te odie realmente y no ahora… lo siento, no pude recordar en seguida y creer que eso pudo ser real fue más difícil aun... – suspiro el otro pasando su mano entre sus cabellos, como decir que lo amaba, que lo amo todo ese tiempo y que aun sentía que quería estar a su lado, que no quería dejarlo en brazos de otros.

-¿me dejaras?- pregunto Harry de golpe en un arranque de valentía- ¿aun quieres que vaya y me entregue a otro, que siga mi vida sin ti?- dijo con rabia y apretando los puños Harry recordando todo lo que el otro le había gritado.

-No, Tu Harry james Potter eres mío, ya no estoy muerto ni nada por el estilo y quiero pasar lo que me queda de vida a tu lado mocoso- dijo con intensidad cuando atrajo a Harry hacia si rodeándolo de su cintura- he vuelto solo por ti…

-¿Y quien dijo que yo quería?- dijo Harry mirándolo con terquedad y desafío en su mirada.

Severus solo sonrió y lentamente bajo a besar los labios que temblaban suavemente. Un beso suave e intenso que fue subiendo de intensidad cuando los brazos del menor lo rodearon con desesperación, como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro.

-No vuelva a irte ni a lastimarme de esa manera Severus o te arrepentirás, no tienes idea de cómo te he amado todo este tiempo- susurro Harry contra los labios del otro respirando con fuerza.

-Lo prometo, también te había estado amando Harry, pero no tenía nada para darte no era más que una… sombre de existencia

-Pero aun así te quería a mi lado Sev.

-No era justo Harry, pero ya no importa… estamos aquí de carne y hueso ambos, no quiero verte jamás en brazos de otro eres mío Potter que te quede claro- reclamo Severus con un instinto posesivo.

Harry sonrió con picardía y bufo- Tu me obligaste, debía darte a beber tu propia medicina, lo que no pensé es que por eso estuve a punto de perderte…-dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

-Hey- dijo Severus tomando su mentón y subiendo su rostro para que lo mirase- sirvió… de algún modo.- susurro con una suave sonrisa y lo volvió a besar hasta que el aire les falto. –Vamos a amarnos a recuperar todos esos besos y caricias que no pude darte y desee por tanto tiempo, conocer el sabor de tus labios y de tu cuerpo, memorizar cada rincón de ti y descubrir tus dulces secretos… vamos amarnos hasta que no nos quede tiempo, Harry – dijo Severus con intensidad sosteniendo el cuerpo del joven contra sí.

-Te amo Sev- confeso Harry con toda sinceridad abrazado al amplio hombre que tenia frente a sí, desapareciéndolos a ambos rumbo a su casa, cayendo sobre la cama directamente.

-Y yo a ti Harry, te amo – dijo perdiéndose en el joven y hermoso chico que tenía entre sus brazos, besos, caricias y confesiones de amor, ahora si juntos los dos…


End file.
